Digimon la nueva generacion de Tamers
by Hikari Motomiya 16
Summary: Esta es una aventura de los hijos de digimon tamers. Una nueva amenaza se presenta, Takato sospecha que el y sus compañeros tamers no podran contra esta nueva amenaza, pero sus hijos lo ayudaran con los poderes de los emblemas.
1. La nueva generación de tamer parte 1

Hola este es mi nuevo Fic.

Ahora quiero dar a entender algunos puntos de esta historia:

Este fic se trata de los hijos de los protagonistas de digimon tamers.

En digimon 2 al acabar la serie decían que todos los humanos tenían compañeros digimon, Pero aquí no ya que algunos humanos intentaron hacer cosas malas con los digimon y como resultado los dioses del digimundo decidieron alejar a los digimon de los humanos y también de los niños elegidos (No de todos pero eso lo explicara LADYGATOMON en otro fic).

Y los digimon terminaron solamente como un mito hasta que pasaron años y quedaron como una franquicia.

Por que dije lo anterior es que Tamers ocurrió muchos años después de Adventure incluso algunos de los nuevos niños elegidos son descendientes de los protagonistas de adventure.

Capitulo 1: La nueva generación de tamers

Ya han pasado 25 años desde digimon tamers y los tamers continuaron con sus vidas.

Ahora Takato es esposo de Rika con la que tiene 2 hijos, tiene panaderías por toda la ciudad ya que el pan de Guilmon tuvo mucha fama y además es el encargado de encarcelar a los digimon salvajes que aparezcan en el mundo real, También aun tiene a Guilmon que lo ayuda a capturar digimon.

Rika es la esposa de Takato con el que tiene 2 hijos. También es una reconocida diseñadora de moda, Aun tiene a Renamon que ayuda a Takato con su trabajo de atrapar digimon, además ahora es más bondadosa ya que es madre, pero esconde un gran secreto respecto a su hijo mayor Daisuke.

Henry se caso y tiene una hija a la cual sobreprotege. Trabaja como investigador del digimundo y ayuda a Takato con su trabajo, además aun conserva a Terriermon.

Ryo es un reconocido escritor de historias de ficción. Además está casado tiene una hija y aun sigue siendo reconocido en el mundo como el tamer legendario y viaja al digimundo de donde cuenta sus historias que vive con Cyberdramon.

Yuri es una maestra en la escuela a la donde van los hijos de los tamers, Se caso con Hirokazu con el que tiene un hijo y una hija.

Hirokazu es un ingeniero en construcción de edificios. Se caso con Yuri con la que tiene una hija y un hijo. Aun tiene a Guardromon

Kenta es un doctor, Se caso y tiene a un hijo, Aun tiene a Marineangemon.

Suzie se convirtió en maestra de danza. Se caso y tiene una hija. Aun tiene a Lopmon

Ahora la nueva generación de tamers

Daisuke es el hijo mayor de Takato y Rika tiene 12 años es moreno y tiene el pelo alborotado. Es muy parecido en actitud a su madre y también con la idea de hacerse más fuerte, pero también le gusta hacer bromas y estar con sus amigos, admira a sus padres en especial a su padre porque él lo ve como el tamer más fuerte. El desea tener a su digimon para poder vencer a todos los digimon del mundo y hacerse el más fuerte de todos los tamers. Odia que su mama lo obligue a modelar y desea entrar al equipo de su padre para controlar a los digimon, pero él tiene la idea de no arrestarlos sino eliminarlos. El es capitán del equipo de futbol de su escuela y es muy popular. Tiene una hermana con la que no se lleva muy bien ya que ella se la pasa molestándolo además de que el la ve muy mimada, pero él la sobreprotege mucho y también la quiere mucho, Jun es un amigo suyo el se lleva bien, aunque este se la pase molestándolo el simplemente lo ignora, John es su amigo y lo ve como su hermano menor ya que siempre lo protege de los que lo quieren golpear, Zoey es su mejor amiga ya que solo con ella el se relaja siempre la protege de otros, aunque no sabe que es lo que siente por ella. Por último el tiene un problema cuando se pelea se vuelve muy agresivo aunque él intenta detenerse no puede y siempre que pelea con un compañero lo deja muy mal. (No es Davis de digimon 2)

Sakura es la hija menor de Takato y Rika tiene 10 años es blanca y con el pelo castaño y largo, es muy superficial y está muy mimada sobre todo por su papa, también trabaja como modelo de su mama y es la mejor de las niñas. Quiere mucho a sus padres y no tiene interés en los digimon ya que ella no le gusta las peleas y es muy sensible como su papa de niño, además de que le gusta molestar a su hermano, pero en el fondo le tiene mucho respeto y cariño, su amigo Jun solamente lo ve como un tonto que babea por Zoey, su mejor amigo es John con el que tiene una gran amistad desde pequeños, con su amiga Zoey tiene una rivalidad de chicas sobre quien es mejor en todo.

Zoey es la hija de Henry es blanca con el pelo rubio y largo, es muy parecida a su papa ya que le gusta hablar antes de pelear, pero cuando debe pelear no duda en hacerlo. Tiene 12 años y va a la misma escuela que los demás, Es una chica muy dulce pero muy inocente a su papa no le convence la idea de que ella luche, también es parte del equipo de porristas, ella está enamorada de Daisuke ya que desde que son niños el siempre la protegía, aunque ella no sabe si sus sentimientos sean correspondidos, con su amigo Jun se lleva bien, pero ella casi nunca lo toma en cuenta, su amigo John lo quiere como un hermano, con su amiga Sakura tiene una rivalidad sobre quien es mejor, pero ella casi siempre intenta evitar esa pelea. (No es la de digimon 4)

Jun es el hijo de Yuri y Hirokazu es moreno y tiene el pelo corto y castaño es un poco cabeza dura y torpe, pero también tiene una gran curiosidad por descubrir las cosas además de ser jugador en el equipo de basquetbol. El tiene 12 años respeta mucho a su madre ya que él sabe de su pasado, no le agrada mucho Daisuke ya que a él le gusta Zoey, además de que él lo ve como su rival en varias cosas, John es su amigo y el único que lo trata con respeto, Sakura la ve como una niña muy mimada, y por último a él le gusta mucho Zoey.

John es el hijo de Kenta y tiene 11 años es blanco con el pelo negro y corto. Es un chico muy sensible, siempre intenta ayudar cuando puede a las personas, es muy listo para su edad. El admira a Daisuke(similar a como admira Davis a Tai) porque siempre lo protege y lo ve como su hermano mayor, a Jun siempre intenta subirle el ánimo cuando está deprimido, Zoey la ve como su hermana mayor y siempre intenta ayudarla para que se acerque a Daisuke, el está enamorado de Sakura, pero a veces duda de que funcione por lo diferente que son.

Un día como cualquier otro en la residencia Matsuki, el hijo de Takato despertaba.

—Ya es hora de levantarse Daisuke —Dijo Rika.

— Ya es hora de ir a la escuela maldita sea —Dijo Daisuke molesto, ya que el odia ir a la escuela.

En eso entra la hermana de Daisuke.

—Arriba hermano mi mama nos llevara a modelar después de la escuela —Dijo Sakura muy emocionada —así le demostrare a Zoey quien es más bonita.

—Ahora que creía que el día no podía ser peor —Dijo Daisuke muy decepcionado.

Ya en el comedor Takato estaba leyendo el periódico y llega Sakura.

—Hola papi ¿como estas? — Mientras Takato le contestaba —Bien y tú hermano.

—Ya sabes cómo le enfada levantarse— Dijo Sakura con un tono burlón.

En eso llega Rika muy apresurada —Me tengo que ir me ocupan en el trabajo.

Entonces Takato contesta —Esta bien te veo en la noche.

—Los quiero adiós—

—Adiós mama—

En eso también Takato se tiene que ir ya que lo llamaron, pero antes de irse su hijo lo detiene.

—Papa déjame ir contigo se que vas a una emergencia —Dijo Daisuke suplicando.

—No ya lo hemos hablado antes, Guilmon vámonos— Contesto Takato molesto

—_algún día tu me ayudaras, pero ese día no será hoy _—pensó Takato mientras se iba.

Entonces Takato y Guilmon se fueron.

—Acéptalo nunca podrás ir con el— dijo Sakura.

—Claro que lo hare solo necesito un digimon— contesto Daisuke molesto.

—Si claro como si fuera tan fácil conseguir un digimon— dijo Sakura con un tono burlón.

Entonces ambos hermanos escucharon un sonido que venía del sótano de su casa.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Dijo Sakura algo espantada.

—No se vamos a ver— contesto Daisuke.

Y entraron al sótano y encontraron en unas cajas viejas de su mama una en especial.

—Mira que tiene esta caja— Dijo Daisuke que sentía que algo lo llamaba a ir a ese lugar. Mientras que su hermana revisaba las cosas.

—Mira son fotos, cosas viejas, unos goggles de aviador y mira— Dijo Sakura viendo que había 2 digivice, intento agarrar el azul, pero con solo acercarse le dio una sensación muy escalofriante —Hermano no agarres ese aparato sentí horrible al tocarlo.

—En serio —dijo Daisuke con curiosidad, pero cuando agarro el digivice (que es un D-3) a él no le afecto incluso se sintió bien —Que mentirosa, no sentí nada.

Entonces Sakura agarro el D-3 rosa —En serio no sentiste nada, pero de quienes son no se parecen a los de nuestros padres— dijo con miedo.

—Si tienes razón no se parecen, pero servirán para algo— dijo Daisuke con curiosidad.

Entonces empezaron a brillar los digivice.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Daisuke preocupado. Entonces salieron tres luces de colores una amarilla, otra roja y una café.

— ¿Qué eran esas luces? —dijo Sakura espantada.

Después los D-3 que tenían cambiaron de apariencia, el azul se hizo más grande y era azul con negro, mientras que el rosa también se hizo más grande y era rosa con blanco. (Se parecen a los de digimon 4)

—Hermano cambiaron su forma —Dijo Sakura espantada y mirando el digivice.

Y aparecieron 2 digimon uno era Veemon y la otra era Gatomon.

—Que son digimon —dijo Daisuke sorprendido.

Fin

Espero que le guste mi primer capítulo.

Dejen reviews, sugerencias, etc...


	2. La nueva generación de tamer parte 2

Esta es la segunda parte del fic

Capitulo 2: La nueva generación de tamers parte 2

—Son digimon— Dijo Sakura espantada y intentando correr del lugar.

—Espera no salgas corriendo—Dijo Daisuke dándose cuenta que esos digimon no los estaban atacando.

Entonces Veemon volteo y vio a Gatomon.

—Gatomon quiénes son estos niños y donde están Davis y Kari —Dijo Veemon confundido.

—No lo sé pero ese niño se parece a Davis— Dijo Gatomon.

—Tienes razón —Dijo Veemon sorprendido, pero sabía que él no podía ser Davis.

— ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí? —dijo Daisuke mientras protegía a Sakura.

—Hola mi nombre es Gatomon y el es mi amigo Veemon —dijo Gatomon mientras se presentaba ante los niños.

—Hola mi nombre es Veemon —dijo Veemon pero también se confundió porque Gatomon dijo que ellos eran amigo.

—Saben de 2 personas llamadas Davis y Kari —dijo Gatomon

Los niños negaron conocer a esas personas y tampoco conocían a alguna persona llamada así. Entonces Veemon se dio cuenta que los niños tenían digivice y dedujo que ellos eran niños elegidos. Los niños solamente contestaron que esos aparatos los encontraron, pero que eran diferentes antes.

—Entonces como se veían antes —dijo Gatomon pensando que podría ser un D-3.

Y los niños les dijeron como se veían antes, entonces los digimon dedujeron que si eran los digivice de sus compañero.

—Así que ustedes deben nuestros nuevo camaradas —dijo Veemon algo confundido ante la noticia de que tenía un nuevo compañero, pero el ya estaba preparado para eso la que aun no entendía era Gatomon.

—Entonces tú eres mi digimon —Dijo Sakura algo tímida.

—No, claro que no mi compañera es Kari Kamiya— dijo Gatomon enojada y molesta ante la idea de cambiar a Kari.

—Pero Gatomon calmate no te portes así con esta niña —dijo Veemon intentando calmar a Gatomon, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Gatomon seguía molesta. —Gatomon enserio no recuerdas nada—Dijo Veemon con miedo.

—Claro que recuerdo que vencimos a Malomiotismon, pero eso es todo —dijo Gatomon molestas.

Entonces el digivice de Sakura brillo y le mando una luz a Gatomon que le hizo entender que ahora debía cuidar de Sakura ya que Kari murió hace ya demasiados años.

En eso se escucha gente gritando.

Entonces todos suben y ven en la televisión que un digimon está atacando a gente en el parque.

Entonces Daisuke regresa al sótano y viene con los goggles de aviador y se los pone ya que el recuerda que su padre también usaba goggles cuando era niño.

—Veemon vamos— Dice Daisuke con confianza y con la idea de ir y pelear contra el digimon.

—A donde— Dice Veemon confundido y también sorprendido porque reconoció los goggles eran los de Davis.

—Iremos a detener al digimon tu eres mi digimon y sé que podemos detenerlo además esta es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a mi padre que si puedo pelear— Dice Daisuke.

Su hermana lo intento detener ya que le decía que era una locura que apenas había conseguido a su digimon y ya creía que podría vencer a quien sea además de que su padre no lo dejaria.

Pero a Daisuke no le importo —Es hora de cumplir mi sueño iré, venceré al digimon y demostrare que soy un tamer —dijo Daisuke con mucha confianza.

Gatomon le dijo a Veemon que no podía dejar ir solo a Veemon ya que lo podrían lastimar, entonces Veemon convencido fue pero lamentablemente el dijo que ya no podía digievolucionar

—No te preocupes —dijo Daisuke —se que lo podemos vencer, Gatomon cuida a mi hermana— y luego se fue con Veemon.

Cuando llegaron al parque encontraron al digimon que resulto ser un Tortomon que estaba orinado en un árbol.

—No otra vez— Dijo Veemon recordando su aventura con Davis.

—Veemon atácalo— Dijo Daisuke ordenado a Veemon.

—Daisuke mis ataques no le harán daño— Dijo Veemon espantado.

En eso Tortomon se dio cuenta que lo vieron orinar entonces los ataco.

Entonces Veemon intento atacarlo pero sin ningún logro y Tortomon le dio una patada y lo mando a volar contra la pared.

En eso Renamon Vio lo que ocurría desde un edifico, pero cuando iba a intervenir se le dijo desde un comunicador.

—Renamon espera— Dijo una voz

—Que Takato es tu hijo— dijo Renamon indignada.

—No te preocupes Daisuke nunca hubiera ido sin un plan— Dijo Takato con confianza.

En eso Daisuke saco sus cartas ya que antes de salir a la batalla el se habia dado cuenta que su digivice tenía una parte para deslizar las cartas.

—Veemon la última oportunidad— Grito Daisuke mientras elegia una carta.

Música de fondo: slash

—Cambio de carta: Aumento de fuerza— Grito Daisuke mientras deslizaba la carta por su digivice. —Ahora atácalo— Grito Daisuke.

Entonces Veemon ataco a tortomon con un "cabezazo veemon" y esta vez sí le hizo efecto ya que lo hizo estrellar con un arbol.

Después Tortomon se levanto y lo ataco con "Púas de caparazón", pero Veemon lo pudo detener con su ataque "Puños de victoria".

Entonces Tortomon hizo su "ataque de rotación".

—Daisuke ayuda— grito Veemon algo espantado.

—No te preocupes— dijo Daisuke sacando otra carta —Cambio de carta: conexión de máxima velocidad— mientras deslizaba la carta.

Y Veemon lo pudo esquivar con gran facilidad, Tortomon enojado lo quiso aplastar pero también lo esquivo.

—Ya es hora de terminar con esto— dijo Daisuke mientras sacaba otra carta

—Cambio de Carta: Espada Azul— dijo Daisuke mientras deslizaba la carta.

Entonces le apareció una espada a Veemon.

—Corta a Tortomon a la mitad— Grito Daisuke.

Entonces Veemon envió todo su poder a la espada y recargando todo su poder (similar a como lo hace en digimon world 4), mientras Tortomon iba a atacarlo.

—Ahora Veemon—grito Daisuke.

Y Veemon ataco a Tortomon con la espada y lo logro partir a la mitad.

—Veemon absorbe su información— dijo Daisuke.

Veemon absorbio la informacion de Tortomon.

Fin de la Música

—Lo logramos Daisuke— dijo Veemon.

—Si seremos un buen equipo— dijo Daisuke.

Entonces llego Renamon molesta.

—Daisuke tu papa te quiere ver— dijo Renamon muy molesta.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado.

dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, etc...


	3. El inicio

Este es el capitulo 3

Quiero decir que esta historia está conectada con el fic "Empieza una relacion Davis y Kari".

Capitulo 3: El inicio

—Papa ¿por qué estás molesto conmigo si vencí al digimon?— dijo Daisuke, sin poder entender el comportamiento de su padre, Takato.

—Lo que me molesta es que lo hayas matado— dijo Takato molesto, pero sin  
>verlo a la cara, en vez de ello revisaba los radares y monitores del cuartel<br>en busca de algún digimon.

—Es cierto lo que dice tu papa Daisuke— dijo Renamon— nosotros atrapamos  
>a los digimon, no los matamos. Sé que eres muy pequeño, pero de ahora en<br>adelante, déjanos el trabajo pesado a nosotros.

Henry entro al lugar de manera silenciosa y dejo su informe cerca de donde se  
>encontraba Takato. Tardo un par de horas en analizarlo, pero no logro entender<br>el funcionamiento del digivice de Daisuke, ni mucho menos pudo saber a quién  
>le pertenecía o quién pudo dárselo.<p>

Daisuke se sorprendió de que Henry supiera del digivice y culpo a Sakura por  
>ello, sin saber que ella apenas acababa de entrar y escucho las palabras de su hermano. La pequeña se defendió diciendo que nunca les diría a los mayores<br>sobre los digivice o los digimon.

—Eso Porque yo le preste el mío— dijo Zoey, abrasando a su padre y  
>sacándole la lengua a Daisuke y enseñándole su digivice. Este se<br>sorprendió mucho con esta noticia, nunca se imagino que su amiga tuviera un  
>digivice con el de él— y no soy la única también Jun y John tienen—<br>término de decir la pequeña.  
>— ¿No creerás que eres el único Daisuke? —dijo Jun mientras le muestra<br>su digivice Café con gris, acompañado por un Leomon. A la par de Jun se  
>encontraba su mejor amigo, John, mientras éste le mostraba su digivice<br>Amarillo con gris y su acompañado de Patamon, el mismo que hace ya muchas  
>lunas le perteneció al elegido de la esperanza.<br>Zoey fue la última en mostrar su digivice rojo con blanco y su compañero  
>Salamon— Bien niños acompáñenme, eh convocado una junta de padres —dijo<br>Takato, demostrando rudeza en su vos, por lo que los niños comprendieron que  
>habría excusa para no ir a la junta.<br>Los niños y los humanos llegaron a unos ascensores, que los llevarían hasta  
>una sala subterránea donde suelen tener sus juntas secretas. Como no podían<br>caber todos, los humanos y los digimon irían en ascensores diferentes, salvo  
>por Gatomon, que acompañaría a Sakura, a petición de esta.<br>Veemon pudo aprovechar el pequeño momento a solas con sus amigos. Al  
>principio pensó que ellos no lo recordarían, pero fue todo lo contrario,<br>Patamon y Salamon recordaron que ellos eran pareja, Leomon tenía los  
>recuerdos de su lucha contra los amos oscuros y su posterior sacrificio. Por<br>lo que solo Gatomon había perdido sus recuerdos.  
>Sentía que todo era injusto. No sabía si los padres de sus compañeros<br>humanos les permitirían estar juntos, no quería decirle a Gatomon que alguna  
>vez fueron pareja ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella si se enterara<br>sobre la relación y se rehusaba a tenerla como una simple amiga. Por suerte  
>sus amigos le consolaron, algún día ella recobraría la memoria y podrían<br>estar juntos.  
>Tan pronto como la junta empezó la junto, el oficial Takato hablo sin rodeos,<br>como siempre, pondría a todos los niños bajo un entrenamiento, supervisión  
>y vigilancia de veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana. Los padres<br>no tardaron en responder de manera negativa ante el plan de Takato y tacharlo  
>de demente.<br>—Escuche, hace poco un civil pudo tomar un video de la pelea de mi hijo,  
>gracias a Renamon pudimos tener el video antes de que la noticia fuera<br>divulgada. En él, como pueden ver, Veemon presenta habilidades de nueva  
>categoría. Sin duda, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad —pero las<br>palabras de Takato no lograron hacer cambiar la opinión de los mayores.  
>Todos los adultos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, donde<br>podían ver en medio el video del que Takato les hablaba. Por más que el  
>castaño lo intentará, no conseguía convencer a sus amigos, aun que sea un<br>poco. Finalmente todos los padres dejaron en la mesa los digivice de sus hijos  
>y los digimon al cuidado de Takato.<br>Al otro día Jun no paraba de quejarse por lo ocurrido, todos sus planes para  
>poder enamorar a Zoey se fueron al caño. Yuri le recordaba a su hijo que todo<br>lo hacían por su bien. En el pasado ella paso por muchas penurias por el  
>cariño a los digimon y por no estar consciente de sus acciones, su inmadurez<br>y falta de experiencia, no dejaría que eso pasara con su hijo.  
>Mientras ambos veían el cielo tras una ventana de la escuela mientras<br>hablaban. Yuri no paraba de preguntarse si de verdad eso era lo correcto, si  
>ella no hubiera cometido esos errores, ella no tendría los conocimientos que<br>ahora posee. Solo pudo recordar el dolor que sintió al perder a su Leomon.  
>Los pensamientos de Yuri fueron disipados con el sonido de una explosión.<br>Tras ellos se encontraba un Ogremon, que no tardo en intentar matarlos con su  
>hueso gigante. Yuri tomo a su hijo del brazo y empezó a huir del lugar. Pero<br>no pudo seguir cuando llego a un pasillo sin salida, el Ogremon rio  
>maliciosamente pensando en las múltiples formas de matar a un niño y su<br>madre.  
>Pero un rayo de energía lo golpe por la espalda, era Leomon. El digimon león<br>golpeo al digimon ogro tan fuerte que logro romper una pared por la magnitud  
>la fuerza usada. Leomon le entrego rápidamente a Jun su digivice y reanudo su<br>pelea contra Ogremon. Ambos digimon usaban sus armas para luchar y defenderse  
>de los ataques especiales del rival.<br>Al final, el Ogremon tomo a un estudiante de rehén y amenazo con matarla si  
>Leomon no soltaba su espada y eso fue justamente lo que hizo. Ogremon empezó<br>a cargar un golpe del mal y volvió a Leomon. Esta vez, si Leomon esquivaba el  
>ataque, le rompería el cuello al niño. Las cosas estaban difíciles para el<br>digimon León. Justamente cuando Ogremon estaba por lanzar su ataque un rayo  
>de energía volvió a atacarlo por la espalda.<br>Esta vez fue Takato el que disparo con un arma de última generación,  
>diseñada para aturdir a su enemigo— entonces ¿Jun se nos puede unir?<br>—pregunto Takato bajando el arma y ordenando a sus subordinados que se  
>llevaran a Ogremon.<br>—¿Creí que te dijimos que no podías mantenernos vigilados? —Pregunto  
>Yuri, al descubrir que Takato ordeno a Leomon que siguiera a Jun— acaso no<br>tienes a todos en la mira.  
>—Corrección, yo insiste en que tu hijo y los otros se mantuvieran en<br>entrenamiento completo —se defendió el oficial— entonces ¿Qué me dices,  
>puede unirse?<br>—Sí, por lo visto es mejor prepararlo, además, intentare convencer a los  
>otros… pero no será un entrenamiento completo. Nosotros nos pondremos de<br>acuerdo en el horario.  
>—Algo a nada —dijo Takato— <em>Ogremon, hiciste tan buen trabajo que<br>incluso te pagare el doble_ —Takato no podía creer que su plan había sido  
>todo un éxito. Tal vez no tendría a los niños todos los días, pero si<br>podía entrenarlos el mismo, estaría feliz.

Fin

Espero que les guste el capitulo

Se que quizas algunos no entienden como Veemon y Gatomon son pareja para resolver sus dudas manden un mensaje y yo lo contestare o lean el fic señalado al principio.


	4. Angemon y D'arcmon

Capitulo 4 : Angemon y D'arcmon

—Papá, déjame conservar a mi digimon —volvió a insistir Zoey.

—No, claro que no. ¿Sabes cuantas veces eh tenido que pelear y arriesgar mi vida contra los digimon? Me sorprende que Takato acepte que su hijo pelee —dijo Henry, sin cambiar de parecer.

—No es justo, si me dieras una oportunidad, te mostraría lo que puedo hacer. Además, pero yo si se porque Daisuke tiene un digimon: es muy seguro de sí mismo… además muy guapo.

—¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

—Nada papi —Zoey a veces se preocupaba por qué era tan bocona.

—Además Daisuke es muy frio, me recuerda mucho a su madre. Temo que algún día acabara con la vida de su digimon — Henry no podía olvidar el extraño análisis psicológico que Takato le hizo a Daisuke y el resultado que demostraba: sicópata.

John llego en ese momento para ayudar a Zoey con una tarea, a pesar de que él es un año menor que ella. Henry quería seguir con la conversación, pero pensó en que era una mejor idea seguir en otro momento, primero tenía que despejar su mente y saber si lo que hacía estaba bien. Asi que se fue de la casa para pensar las cosas mejor.

Aun que a Zoey le gustaría mucho tener un digimon, solo quería ser una tamer para poder acercarse a Daisuke y nada más. Pero su problema era que también quería ser más valiente, pues nunca podía habar con Daisuke. Siempre era lo mismo cuando estaban solos: sus manos le sudaban, un nudo en se formaba en su garganta y rara vez pensaba en algo que fuera coherente.

Por más que John intentara hacer que su amiga entendiera las ecuaciones de matemática, rara vez conseguía que ella entendiera un problema. Parecía que más bien estuviera en las nubes.

— ¿Aun te gusta Daisuke? —John dejo su cuaderno a un lado y empezó a hablar de tema que, sabia, era la causa de que Zoey estuviera en las nubes.

—Sí, pero… siempre que quiero hablar con él, nunca puedo. Sobre todo cuando estamos solos —dijo Zoey, recordando que cuando estaban solo, sus manos le sudaban, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, sentía una gran presión en el estomago y rara vez podía decir algo coherente.

—Deberíamos seguir con las tareas, tu padre se puede enojar si no las terminamos antes de que él venga —John, al ver que su plática solo entristeció a su amiga intento cambiar de tema.

—Sabes muy bien cuál es tu misión —mientras los dos niños proseguían con sus deberes escolares, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba afuera, dos figuras se posaban en el techo de una casa vecina.

—Sabes que no te fallare —dijo una de las figuras— si pasa algo que esta fuera de mi alcanza, no dudes en que no pediré refuerzos Takato.

—perfecto, sé que puedo contar contigo, Renamon.

Takato se marcho una vez que se aseguro que los niños estaban bien. Ya había convencido a Yuri que dejara a Jun con su digimon pero aun faltaban los 2 últimos amigos de Daisuke y trajo consigo a sus digimon Patamon y Salamon, puestos bajo anestesia.

El plan de Takato era simple: si un digimon salvaje atacaba a los niños, sus digimon serían despertados, si todo permanecía en calma, seguirían durmiendo, evitando que se reúnan con sus compañeros humanos, haciendo que los padres de estos estén felices hasta que vieran lo importancia de los digimon y acepten que se queden con ellos.

Mientras Renamon se mantenía vigilando a los niños, no se percato de que una extraña silueta se acercaba lenta y silenciosamente a ella. Cuando la digimon guardián se dio cuenta de la presencia de la extraña figura ya era demasiado tarde, solo pudo ver unos ojos hipnotizarte y una extraña voz que le susurraba en el oído múltiples cosas, cosas que nunca haría, pero que la tentaban a hacer.

—Debo matar… a los mocosos —dijo, mientras lanzaba a los dos pequeños digimon Patamon y Salamon que despertaron por suerte y se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Justamente cuando los niños terminaron sus tareas escolares pudieron ver a Renamon fuera de la ventana— ¡Renamon! —Grito Zoey de la emoción, abriendo la ventana para que Renamon entrara— mira, eh terminado mi tarea y esta vez lo hice yo solita.

Zoey le entrego su cuaderno a Renamon, elevando su cabeza con mucho orgullo. Pero su felicidad duro muy poco, pues Renamon despedazo el cuaderno con mucha facilidad. Zoey quedo atónita al ver las hojas de papel mientras caían al suelo. Con sus pequeñas manos tomó varias e, inocentemente, intento unirlas, como si de un rompecabezas se tratara. Renamon pronto se elevo su brazo derecho e intentó aplastar a Zoey, pero John tacleo a su amiga antes del golpe.

Renamon se disponía a volver a atacar, pero Salamon llego tras la ventana y la golpeo en las piernas, haciendo que callera. Patamon por su parte les dio a Zoey y John sus digivice. Para ese momento Renamon envió a Salamon contra la pared de una patada. Posteriormente intento aplastar a John, pero Patamon recibió el golpe en su lugar.

Renamon estaba a punto de dar el golpe final al digimon de la esperanza, pero los dos humanos se pusieron en medio de ambos digimon, aunque esto no evito que Renamon desistiera de seguir atacándolos. Por el miedo que tuvieron los humanos elevaron sus manos al aire, intentando vanamente en protegerse. Esto causo un efecto inesperado: los digivice emanaban una luz segadora.

El cuerpo de Renamon empezó a despedir un humo oscuro, posteriormente solo cayó al suelo rendida. Los humanos y los digimon apenas tuvieron tiempo para darse un respiro cuando la silueta oscura volvió a aparecérseles, con una risa burlona y malvada.

—Nunca envíes a una chica a hacer el trabajo de un demonio —dijo la silueta— mi nombre es Devimon.

—No se preocupen —dijo Salamon, poniéndose frente a Zoey.

—Nunca dejaremos que los hieran —dijo Patamon, alzando el vuelo preparando un ataque aéreo.

Los dos digimon fueron en contra de Devimon, pero este los tomo con sus manos con mucha facilidad. Los humanos dejaron atrás el miedo que sentían y corrieron en contra del digimon oscuro, tomando con fuerzas sus digivice. Una vez más los digivice emanaron una luz segadora, pero esta vez fueron Salamon y Patamon los afectados.

**Musica de fondo: Brave heart**

—Salamon digievolucion a D'arcmon—

—Patamon digievolucion a Angemon—

—Nunca te permitiremos que ataques a nuestros nuevos tamers— dijo D'arcmon.

—Devimon te destruiré con todo mi poder sagrado— dijo Angemon.

D'arcmon uso su centro para atacar a Devimon, primero fue un golpe en la cabeza, seguido de un golpe en el estomago y finalmente un golpe en el pecho, lanzándolo fuera de la casa.

—Angemon ahora encárgate de el—

—Muy bien, Golpe de fe—

El digimon oscuro fue derrotado y finalmente los niños y los humanos se dieron un respiro.

**Fin de la música**

Cuando Henry llego, lo primero que noto es que fuera de su casa estaba un agujero, producto del golpe de fe de Angemon. Fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el cuarto de su hija. Sus temores se disiparon al ver que su hija y John estaban bien, mientas que el cuarto de ésta era solo un testigio de la lucha que ahí se libró.

— ¿Ahora entiendes que es muy necesario entrenarlos? —Dijo Takato desde la ventana del cuarto— cuando llegué y sus digimon aun estaban en etapa campeón, no dudo en que serán grandes tamer.

— ¿Quién fue el que atacó a mi hija? —Pregunto Henry, pensando en que fue Takato quien planeo todo— ¿Cómo es que Salamon estaba cerca para ayudar a Zoey?

—Deje a Renamon al cuidado de Zoey y a sus digimon los eh mantenido bajo anestesia, así como tú lo pediste, la eh mantenido alejada de tu hija. Claro que hoy fue una excepción. Así que ¿Qué me dices?

—Papa, debiste verlo, Salamon y Patamon lucharon contra un Devimon y lo derrotaron. Fue lo más increíble en el mundo.

—De acuerdo, supongo que a su edad yo también tenía las mismas ideas —Henry nunca imagino los dolores de cabeza que le daría su amigo, pero si para que su hija estuviera a salvo, soportaría la insistencia de su amigo— eso no quiere decir que yo acepte que entrenes a mi hija.

—mejor piénsalo y dame una respuesta en una semana. Hasta entonces, Salamon es problema tuyo —y dicho esto Takato se marcho junto a Renamon, aun un poco aturdida por lo sucedido.

Nada pudo calmar a la inquieta de Zoey en toda noche, pues estaba muy emocionada de por fin tener a Salamon a su lado. John por su parte le pidió a Henry que cuidara de Patamon, ya que sus padres aun no sabían nada acerca de lo sucedido. Por modestia no le pidió que los convenciera de que pudiera quedarse con Patamon.

Ya en la mañana en la escuela de los niños-

—Estas reprobada —dijo la maestra de Zoey al ver que ésta no había hecha su tarea.

—Pero maestra, un digimon me destruyo mi tarea —insistió Zoey.

—Zoey, te quedaras después de clases para limpiar la pizarra y los borradores.

—Eso te pasa por ser muy floja y además como crees que la maestra te iba a creer esa mentira tu no pelearías jamás—dijo Daisuke, burlándose de su amiga.

— ¿sí? creo que tu padre no te dijo que Salamon lucho contra un Devimon y le gano digievolucionando en D'arcmon —se defendió Zoey.

— ¡Qué! El medido que solo patamon consiguió digievucionar —grito Daisuke al saber que ahora su Veemon era el único en no alcanzar el nivel campeón.

—Señor Matsuki, creo que a usted le encantaría acompañar a la señorita Wong —dijo la maestra al escuchar los reproches de Daisuke.

Fin

Espero que les gustara el capitulo.


	5. Cada dia es una prueba

**Aqui esta el capitulo 5 de mi fic.**

**A los que siguen este fic quiero decirles que en el capitulo 1 y 2 hice unos cambios en la explicacion de los protagonistas bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

—Es hora de empezar el entrenamiento— dijo Takato, frente a todos los niños

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —dijo Jun con curiosidad.

—Les enseñare a hacer el cambio de carta— dijo Takato— a primera vista puede parecer lo más fácil del mundo, pero una mala jugada en el momento más crucial puede costarles la vida, o peor, les puede costar la vida a su grupo.

— ¿Y por qué Daisuke no está aquí?— dijo Zoey, buscando a su amigo por todas partes.

—el ha demostrado que es capaz de valerse por sí mismo. Ustedes tendrán que aprender a hacerlo mediante una simulación de combate —Takato llevo a los niños hasta una especie de capsula. Esto tenía una forma ovalada, con un asiento y un casco dentro.

Takato les explico que el sistema de entrenamiento constaba de tres niveles: aprendizaje, donde el sistema de realidad virtual se detendría y les mostraría a los niños que carta usar; amateur, donde los niño que luchar solos contra las simulaciones; y "definitivo", donde se enfrentarían a hordas de digimon tanto como pudieran.

—eh preparado una capsula de entrenamiento para cada uno de ustedes. El entrenamiento medirá su sincronía con sus digimon, sus habilidades para cambiar cartas y la manera en que actúan durante un ataque masivo.

Todos los niños empezaron su entrenamiento, sintiendo monótono e innecesario que una computadora les estuviera diciendo que hacer, hasta que la computadora paso al siguiente nivel. No fue hasta entonces cuando los niños experimentaron los ataques de los Devimon, los ataques sorpresa de los Drimogemon entre otros.

—Te dije que este plan no iba a funcionar— dijo Henry, tras una semana de entrenamiento, viendo que ni un solo niño pudo pasar a la prueba final.

—Se que estos niños podrán pelear bien dentro de poco, además, no recuerdas tus primeras luchas —dijo Takato.

— ¿Por qué están importante el cambio de carta? Nosotros tenemos a nuestros digimon en etapa campeón, no creo que fuera necesario ayudarlos— dijo Jun confiado.

—Entonces Jun, dime ¿Cómo hubieras ayudado al niño sin mi ayuda? —Dijo Takato— ustedes están en el mismo lugar donde nosotros empezamos, desde cero. Sus padres no se convirtieron en lo que son ahora en un día, lo hicieron tras años de entrenamiento, con el sudor en su frente y la dureza de sus espíritus. Nunca lo olviden: cada día es un nuevo reto a cumplir.

Mientras tanto, en medio de la ciudad, Daisuke escuchaba atentamente los relatos de Veemon. El digimon azul contaba sus aventuras con Davis, su anterior compañero. Historias acerca de un grupo de niños que luchaban codo a codo junto a otros niños elegidos y sus luchas contra Ken, su posterior incursión en el grupo y la lucha contra MalonMyotismon.

Pero todo eso se termino cuando un Stingmon empezó un ataque, unas cuantas calles más adelante. Daisuke y Veemon corrieron para atacar al enemigo. El digimon azul uso su cabeza como forma de ataque, pero el digimon volador fue capaz de evadirlo y posicionarse a espaldas de su rival.

El digimon volador estaba a punto de acabar con Veemon, pero Daisuke lo detuvo logrando llamando su atención, lanzándole toda la basura que estaba al alcance de su mano.

Stingmon voló hacia el castaño para acabar con su vida, mientras este apenas y era capaz de esconderse o escapar de sus ataques. Al ver a su compañero en peligro, Veemon sintió como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, mientras emanaba una luz segadora

Musica de fondo: Brave heart

—Veemon digievolucion a ExVeemon —dijo Veemon

Con sus fuerzas ahora igualadas, empezó un enfrentamiento aéreo. Stingmon uso su aguijón y ExVeemon sus ExVeepuñetasos, golpeándose mutuamente. Daisuke uso una carta de incremento de velocidad y con ello logro hacer que su digimon pudiera dar múltiples golpes, dejando a Stingmon completamente herido.

Antes de que el digimon verde pudiera levantarse ExVeemon uso su ExLaser, derrotando así a su enemigo. Mientras el cuerpo del enemigo se convertía en datos, Daisuke le ordeno a su digimon que absorbiera hasta el último de sus datos.

Fin de la música

Renamon observo todo el combate, esperando el momento justo en el que ella hiciera su aparición. Ese momento fue cuando ExVeemon empezó a atacar brutalmente al Stingmon. Lamentablemente llego tarde, pues ExVeemon ya había acabado con el enemigo.

— ¿Acaso siempre tienes que aparecer luego de una pelea?— dijo Daisuke, con una expresión molesta.

—Solo te protejo. Además, no creo que a tu padre le guste saber que matas a los digimon por gusto, ellos sienten y también sufren— dijo Renamon recordando cómo era Rika y también se dio cuenta que Daisuke se estaba haciendo más frio cada dia con los digimon —Vámonos de aquí y no te preocupes no le diré a tu papa nada— dijo Renamon.

En la sala de entrenamiento, Jun, John y Zoey habían mejorado con el cambio de carta. La única que no mejoraba era Sakura ya que no mostraba interés.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu tamer parece que no le importa esto?— Le pregunto Patamon a Gatomon.

—Sí, eso me preocupa, que tal si alguna vez ocupo ayuda y ella no esta lista— dijo Gatomon.

—Niños, al menos la mayoría ha mejorado esta semana— dijo Takato viendo a Sakura decepcionado.

Tan pronto como Daisuke llego, empezó a contarle a sus amigos y a su padre que por fin consiguió que Veemon digevolucionara. De pronto se vio rodeado de elogios y halagos por parte de sus amigos, pues finalmente había alcanzado la etapa campeón.

Takato vio al fin la oportunidad perfecta para poder enseñarles a los niños la importancia del cambio de carta y le dijo a su hijo que dentro de poco tendría un entrenamiento especial con Guilmon y con Renamon.

Esto dejo muy confundido a Daisuke, pues no sabía por qué Takato quería darle un doble entrenamiento. Takato le explico que con Guilmon aprendería a luchar, mientras que con Renamon aprendería a mantener el ritmo durante alguna persecución, además de que le enseñaría a Veemon a seguir a Daisuke por la calle sin ser visto.

Desde la azotea de un la residencia Matsuki, Gatomon observaba a Veemon peleando con Guilmon y se preguntaba por qué ella se sentía tan feliz al abrazar a Veemon y además también se acordó de una imagen de ella y el bailando. También quería saber por qué Veemon y Patamon conocía también a esa Salamon, además de no estar feliz con la tamer que le había tocado.

— ¿Que te ocurre?— dijo Renamon sorprendiéndola.

—No me espantes— dijo Gatomon enojada.

—Lo siento es que no tengo con quien hablar casi siempre a esta hora me la paso hablando con Guilmon, ya que todo el dia y tarde me la paso sola y Rika casi no tiene tiempo y no me gusta distraerla— dijo Renamon.

—Lo siento, es que no se al parecer siento algo por Veemon, pero no sé como ocurrió— dijo Gatomon sonrojándose.

— ¿Qué no eran pareja como Patamon y Salamon? —dijo Renemon.

Gatomon empezó a contarle acerca de sus dos amigos, pues no creía que ellos fueran algo más que amigos, aun que últimamente demostraran todo lo contrario. Ellos pasaban unos largo tiempo juntos y se hablaban de una manera muy sospechosa y además comen ellos dos solos.

Además de eso. Le conto que siempre que veía a Veemon. Sentía que lo conocía de toda la visa. En ocasiones tardaba en reaccionar cuando platicaban juntos. Renamon sugirió que cada uno de los digimon debía tener recuerdos únicos. Tal vez Veemon fue alguna vez algo más que un simple amigo para Gatomon.

La digimon felino no sabía qué hacer, pero luego las palabras de Renamon la sacaron de sus pensamientos —por cierto, Rika quiere que tu y Veemon posen para la nueva moda digimon, así que ve practicando sus mejores poses.

— ¡Qué! —grito Gatomon, sin poder imaginar cómo serían los atuendos que tendría que vestir, además de espantar a Guilmon y Veemon.

Fin

Espero que les gustara.

dejen reviews, sugerencias, etc...

VEEMONKILLER


	6. El error de Sakura y Gatomon

**Espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Capitulo 6**

Los fines de semana eran los días en que los niños eran libres de los entrenamientos. Aunque no por ello significaba que podían hacer lo que quisieran. Jun, por ejemplo, ayudaba a su papá a construir edificios con la ayuda de Leomon. Zoey pasaba el día con su familia saliendo de paseo. John estudiaba para convertirse en doctor como su papá, yendo con él al hospital ayudándolo con los pacientes. Y último, los hermanos Daisuke y Sakura iban al trabajo de su Rika, su madre, para modelar para sus revistas.

—_Como odio esto_— pensaba Daisuke molesto, mientras le tomaban algunas fotos. Veemon estaba con unos mini shorts, una camisa sin mangas, una gorra y tenis— ¿Qué demonios te paso? —pregunto Daisuke, viendo a su digimon ridiculizado, en vez de estar cazando algún digimon.

—Tu mamá me dijo que me pusiera esto— dijo Veemon apenado.

Ambos empezaron la sesión, aunque por su inexperiencia apenas y consiguieron hacer decentes. Aunque Daisuke odia tomarse fotos, aprendió a posar para al menos no salir mal en las fotos, pero aun así le parecía molesto estar frente a las cámaras.

—Bien ya estoy lista, Gatomon ¿Cuánto más vas a tardar? —pregunto Sakura , con prisa y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Ya estoy lista pero —Gatomon saliendo los vestidores, con unos moños y un collar en forma de mariposa— ¿tengo que hacer esto?

—Bueno, te ves muy linda —termino de decir la niña antes de empezar con la sesión de fotos. Sakura amaba hacer esto, pero era todo lo contrario a Gatomon, quien empezó con mucha vergüenza, pero conforme avanzaba la sesión le fue perdiendo el miedo, pero no el desagrado.

A medida que los flash segaban la visión de Gatomon, varios recuerdos de su vida de hace ya muchos años venían a su mente— ¿Qué_ me ocurre? ¿Por qué veo esas imágenes?_ —pensaba Gatomon, mientras las luces de las cámaras la agobiaban.

Una vez terminado toda la sesión de fotos, una vez en los vestidores, Veemon intentó salir con Gatomon al parque. Esta estaba mareada por las fotografías, además de las múltiples imágenes de una niña castaña y con ropas rosadas. Para suerte de la digimon felina, Daisuke le dijo a su digimon que saldrían en busca de algún digimon.

Paradójicamente Sakura le dijo a Gatomon que saldrían a un parque de diversiones, pues Takato le prometió a su hija que la sacaría a pasear. Una vez en el parque, la pequeña niña se perdía viendo las atracciones. La verdad, eran pocas las veces en que Sakura podía salir con Takato, pues su traba lo mantenía ocupado.

—más rápido papá, más rápido— gritaba la pequeña. Ella estaba en unas cillas giratorias y Takato hacia que su cilla fuera más rápido.

—Me alegra que te guste, vamos te comprare un helado— dijo Takato, llevando a su hija a comer algo que calmara su mareo.

Mientras tanto, Gatomon estaba acostada en un árbol, pensando en muchas cosas, como el por qué le había tocado Sakura como tamer. En lo personal era muy buena, pero al parecer no le interesaba pelear en lo más mínimo. También se preguntaba si las visiones que había tenido eran cosas de un posible futuro.

— ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi? —se preguntaba Gatomon muy confundida. Todos sus pensamientos se disiparon con el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría.

Takato habia llevado a su hija a ver a una adivina, pero al verla reconoció al digimon, era una Witchmon. Esta se aprovechaba de las personas y se hacía pasar como una bruja humana, solo para ganar dinero. Mientras la bruja hacia trucos como la levitación de objetos, haciendo que algunas cosas cambien de color frente a los ojos de los espectadores y dándoles "vida" a objetos inanimados, Witchmon empezó a sacar y hacer desaparecer las billeteras de los presentes.

Una vez que todos los presentes se fueron ella empezó contar el dinero que había obtenido— no puedo creer que haya ganado tanto hoy —dijo Witchmon, viendo que una de las billeteras tenía más efectivo que tarjetas de crédito.

—Supongo que eso pasa cuando tienes un trabajo como el mío —dijo Takato, a espaldas de Witchmon— sabes que robar está mal ¿verdad?

La digimon reconoció al hombre frente a él— solo tomo el dinero —dijo Witchmon— de igual forma devolvería las carteras y las tarjetas a sus dueños.

—Aun así vendrás conmigo —dijo Takato, presionando un interruptor en su muñeca, que servía para llamar a Guilmon.

La digimon no espero a nada y empezó a huir. Para Takato sería fácil poder seguirla, pues le puso un rastrado cuando estaba a espalda de Witchmon— quédate aquí, Sakura… ¿Sakura? —sin saberlo, su hija empezó a perseguir al digimon.

Las pequeñas piernas de Sakura no eran nada en comparación con la habilidad de volar de Witchmon, quien pasaba por entre la gente ya que en el aire era un blanco fácil. Gatomon logro encontrar a su compañera humana, quien le ordeno seguir a Witchmon y detenerla a toda costa.

— ¡Detente! —le gritaba Gatomon a la fugitiva, a lo que esta respondió con su ataque de "tormenta de veneno", un rayo de energía. Gatomon se encontraba ahora esquivando los ataques del digimon, como a la multitud, que huía despavorida.

—Aléjate de mí —exclamaba Witchmon, que seguía lanzando rayos de energía, pero sin intención de dañar a los presentes.

Al poco tiempo Sakura llego para ayudar a Gatomon.

—Sakura usa las cartas —dijo Gatomon intentando que su compañera a ayudara.

**Musica de fondo: slash**

—Cambio de carta: Conexión de máxima velocidad —dijo Sakura mientras deslizaba una carta por su digivice.

La humana uso una carta de aceleración, aunque esto solo dificulto más a Gatomon, pues no estaba acostumbrada a correr tan rápido y en más de una ocasión choco contra, un poste o una atracción.

Sakura se sintió aun más frustrada cuando vio que Witchmon escapaba.

—Cambio de carta: Alas blancas—

La humana le dio a Gatomon un par de alas para seguir al digimon. La digimon felina se sentía identificada con las alas y empezó con la persecución. Pero ni las alas fueron de mucha ayuda, pues los rayos de Witchmon.

—Debo demostrar que puedo ser como Daisuke. Cambio de carta: Garras de Ladydevimon—

Esta vez Gatomon recibió unas garras de LadyDevimon, con ella pudo desviar los rayos de Witchmon. La digimon felina empezaba sentir como iba perdiendo muchos de sus sentidos y eran reemplazados por una furia ciega y un deseo de hacer desaparecer a su enemigo.

**Fin de la música.**

Con mucha rapidez Gatomon se acercó a Witchmon le ataco a su brazo derecho, tan fuerte que logro cortarle casi todo el brazo. Las garras de Gatomon empezaron a crecer y se tornaron de un color rojo sangre. Witchmon se preparaba para huir, pero Gatomon se lo impidió.

Las piernas de la digimon bruja fueron cortadas de un solo ataque, pero esto no fue suficiente para Gatomon, quien estaba sedienta de mucho más— detente —le grito Sakura— ya basta, ya no le hagas más daño.

Pero las palabras de Sakura eran incapaces de llegar a su digimon. Witchmon intento protegerse poniendo todas sus fuerzas en un rayo de energía contra Gatomon, pero esta le quito el brazo izquierdo y luego introdujo sus garras en el cuerpo de Witchmon.

—Sakura, detén a tu digimon —dijo Takato, pero su hija era incapaz de responder por el miedo que sentía al ver a su digimon atacar de tal manera a alguien— Guilmon, detén a Gatomon a cualquier cosa.

—Papá, no —fueron las palabras que Sakura pudo llegar a articular.

Pero Takato no desistió de su orden y Guilmon empezó a luchar contra Gatomon. Los ataques llenos de ira de Gatomon hacían que luchara bien, haciendo que Guilmon esquivara con dificultad a su nueva enemiga. Guilmon tomó a Gatomon de sus brazos, impidiendo que ella siguiera luchando sin control.

Pero Gatomon logro zafarse del agarre de Guimon, empezando nuevamente con sus ataques. Takato no tuvo más opción que hacer digievolucinar a su digimon. Pero por más que hiciera el cambio de carta Guilmon era incapaz de digievolucionar. Mientras Takato intentaba hacer el cambio de carta, Gatomon aprovecho el momento para atacar a Guilmon, quien logra lastimarle la mano izquierda.

Takato le ordeno a su digimon lanzar un ataque contra Gatomon, aun con los insistentes gritos de su hija para que no hiciera tal cosa. Guilmon lanzó una bola de fuego en contra de Gatomon, dándole un golpe certero en el pecho de esta. Una nueva bola de fuego fue lanzada, esta vez Gatomon era casi incapaz de sostenerse de pie.

Veemon y daisuke llegaron casi al momento en que el efecto de la carta perdía su efecto en Gatomon, quien recuperaba su cordura. Tan pronto como Daisuke vio a Witchmon tendía en el suelo se dispuso a terminar lo que Gatomon empezó. El niño uso una carta capaz de darle más fuerzas a Veemon.

—Daisuke, no lo hagas —le grito Takato, puesto que Witchmon no había hecho más que robar dinero. Veemon ya había preparado su ataque en el momento en que Takato hablo. Los datos de la digimon poco a poco se perdían en el aire, mientras se elevaban al cielo.

—una carta del tipo ángel caído no combinan con un digimon como Gatomon —explico Takato. Pero sus palabras no podían evitar que su hija dejara de llorar, para ella fue demasiado el solo ver como los miembros de Witchmon eran extraídos y tener una muerte sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Gatomon se negaba a ser atendida por sus heridas y decidió alejarse de todos, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Takato se le acerco y le conto que hace tiempo, en la época de su niñez, él y Henry tenían problemas con sus digimon, pues ellos solían enloquecer. El origen de esos problemas era el cambio de carta, pero con el tiempo fueron mejorando.

Las palabras de Takato motivaron en cierta a forma a Gatomon, pero eso no hacía que su culpa se fuera. Witchmon era la forma femenina de Wizarmon, y el solo hecho de atacarla brutalmente hicieron que ella sintiera que ataco a su amigo. Sakura escucho la historia de Takato, su papá, y decidió que buscaría la manera de saber más sobre el cambio de carta.

La humana se seco las lágrimas de su cara y corrió a abrazar a Gatomon, al punto de dificultarle la respiración. Mientras Takato inspeccionaba su Digivice, pues probo algunas cartas en la ranura, pero la única que no funcionaba era la digievolución.

**Fin**

**Dejen reviews, comentarios, etc..**


	7. Empieza el ataque

**Aqui tienen el capitulo 7 y espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 7: Empieza el ataque**

—Perdónenme prometo no regresar— decía un BlackWereGarurumon, su tono de vos delataba su desesperación y miedo, mientras sus rodillas y manos tocaban el suelo, frente a un niño.

—No dudes Exveemon, acaba con el ahora —fue la respuesta de Daisuke ante las suplicas del digimon.

—Pero Daisuke, el ya se rindió ¿Por qué no solo lo arrestamos? —dijo Exveemon, incapaz de volver a acabar con la vida de un digimon.

—Tú sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con mi padre —el tono del niño era desafiante y no parecía que se retractaría de lo dijera— si ellos nos atacan no debemos tener ninguna piedad con ellos, esto no lo debo discutir contigo. Se supone eres mi digimon y me debes de obedecer.

—Si me perdonas, seré tu más fiel servidor —se apresuro a decir el digimon— ¿Por qué eliminarme cuando puedes ganar un gran aliado? Te informare de cualquier digimon que haga el mal y nadie lo sepa, te lo juro.

—Daisuke, el tiene razón, podemos ganar un buen aliado en vez de acabar con una vida —le sugerido el digimon azul.

—Esta bien —fue la respuesta de Daisuke— márchate y cuando tengas algo bueno que decir, solo dímelo — humano y digimon vieron como el que hace poco fue su enemigo se marchaba. Tras avanzar unos metros Daisuke uso un cambio de carta, haciendo que ExVeemon lanzara un rayo de energía (contra su voluntad) que acabo con la vida del digimon maligno— yo nunca trabajaría con escoria

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Exveemon, con un gran peso de culpa sobre conciencia.

—Te dije que acabaras con él —dijo el humano, sin ningún cargo de culpa en sus palabras— espero que no vuelva a pasar. Somos los buenos aquí y ellos… ellos son escoria digital— grito Daisuke molesto.

—pero si yo soy como ellos —dijo el digimon, en vos baja y preguntándose si de verdad era uno de los buenos.

El recuerdo de ese suceso quedo grabado en la mente del digimon azul, haciendo que lo reviviera en sus sueños. Siempre era el mismo sueño— Veemon ¿no vas a desayunar? recuerda que hoy entrenas conmigo y no va a ser fácil —dijo Renamon, algo preocupada por cómo estaba Veemon, ya que ellos tenían un alto nivel de compañerismo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Te voy a impresionar con la clase de hoy— dijo Veemon, intentando que Renamon no se diera cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba.

En el comedor, Takato era incapaz dejar de analizar su digivice. Su hija le repetía, inocentemente, no había nada de qué preocuparse, que solo era un tornillo suelto. Pero para Takato, esto iba definitivamente era algo más que un tornillo suelto.

De pronto escucho el timbre de su celular. Su mirada fastidiada por el funcionamiento de su digivice, cambio radicalmente a una de preocupación, tras unos segundos en el celular— entiendo, mantén a todos alertas, voy en camino —tras decir estas palabras, Takato se marcho, en compañía de Rika, dejando a Guilmon y a Renamon cuidando a sus hijos.

—Gatomon ¿sabes por qué papá no pudo hacer digievolucionar a Guilmon? —preguntó Sakura.

—Hace mucho tiempo, se crearon unas torres que nos impedían alcanzar el nivel campeón, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y no eh vuelto a ver algo así.

—niños, prepárense, los llevaré a la escuela —dijo Renamon, en ausencia de los padres—Guilmon, cuento contigo para que cuides de Veemon y Gatomon.

Mientras tanto, el caos reinaba en los cuarteles de Takato. En varios países se reportaban ataques de digimon, pero los digimon no podían digievolucionar, causando que ellos apenas pudieran defenderse.

—Takato ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes? —pregunto Rika.

—envía apoyo defensivo a Corea, si los digimon no pueden alcanzar el nivel campeón, al menos debemos mantener a raya los ataques. Escuchen, si se sabe que nuestros digimon son incapaces de digievolucionar cundirá el pánico. Hagan lo posible por luchar sin levantar sospechas.

—_seños, estamos bajo un ataque masivo. No podremos resistir mucho tiempo —_dijo el jefe de defensa digital de Corea del sur, mediante una pantalla— _necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes— _pero en ese momento un grupo de Devimon empezó a cortar los cuerpos que habían en el cuartel. Takato se sentía impotente viendo como sus aliados eran asesinados sin poder hacer algo para impedirlo, hasta que la imagen se pierde.

— ¡Responda! —Grito Takato— escuchen, el apoyo ya está en camino, solo…

—Déjalo así, los perdimos —dijo Rika, interrumpiendo a Takato— lo mejor será alertar a todos nuestros camaradas sobre lo sucedido.

—olvida eso, quiero una conferencia orográfica privada con todos los jefes de defensa de las bases que están a salvo, no quiero que se sepa sobre el problema de los digivice.

—Señor —dijo un hombre uniformado, llevando su mano derechas hasta su frente— lamento decirle que la BATAD (Base Anti Terrorismo y Ataques Digital) de Francia ha caído en un ataque masivo.

—Quiero esa reunión cuanto antes. Rastreen cualquier desorden de señal o frecuencia que pueda estar causando esto cuanto antes.

—si señor —fue la respuesta de todos los oficiales ante la orden de Takato.

—Yo creo que eso no será posible —dijo un Myotismon, trayendo el cadáver de un guardia en su mano— digan sus suplicar, humanos —dijo mientras sacaba su látigo sangriento y empezaba a destruir todo lo que había a su alrededor y a atacar a varios humanos.

Mientras los adultos empezaban su lucha contra Myotismon, Veemon y Gatomon conocían un poco más acerca de Takato y de su grupo. Para ambos digimon fue una gran sorpresa el que los humanos se fusionaran con los digimon y el ataque de los devas.

A los pocos minutos Renamon apareció y se llevo a ambos digimon a entrenar. Debido a que Gatomon aun tenía secuelas por la lucha que mantuvo contra Witchmon, harían un entrenamiento para mejorar su compañerismo. Esto consistía en que ambos digimon se enfrentarían entre ellos, lo más riguroso posible, hasta que el otro quedara incapaz de moverse.

Veemon no era un rival que se compara contra Gatomon, aun así intento dar su mejor esfuerzo. Como ellos estaban en un parque, Gatomon tenía una ventaja mayor que su rival azul. Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que estaba por golpearlo, algo en su interior la retenía. Cada vez que esto pasaba Veemon aprovechada para escapar.

Mientras el digimon azul sentía como sus fuerzas se marchaba, un extraño deseo por seguir luchado se apoderaba de él. Veemon dejo que Gatomon estuviera a punto de atacarlo, para que posteriormente se retractara. Mientras el digimon felino tomaba su cabeza con sus manos, su rival saltó sobre ella y tomó su cuello con sus manos.

Gatomon quedo atónita ante la reacción de su compañero. Era incapaz de actuar, mientras su oxigeno se acaba, pero eso a ella le importaba muy poco. Toda su atención estaba en la mirada del digimon azul. Esos ojos solo despedían odio e ira. Justo cuando estaba por desmayarse, Renamon alejó Veemon de ella, perimiendo que ella respirara.

Veemon luchaba por escapar del agarre de Renamon. A ella no le dificultaba tener entre sus manos al digimon azul, así que espero hasta que Veemon se calmara. Una vez que esto paso, noto como una mancha negra estaba sobre su frente, justo donde estaba su "V". Tras limpiársela dejo ir a su compañero— que extraño —dijo en vos baja, notando que su mano no estaba manchada por limpiar la frente de Veemon.

Mientras en la escuela de los niños.

— ¿dices que Guilmon no pudo digievolucionar? —pregunto Jun, ante la historia de Daisuke.

—Exacto y creo que alguien está provocando esto —dijo Daisuke— mi papá recibió una llamada esta mañana, y por su expresión, creo que ya atraparon a quien está haciendo esto.

— ¿Pero quién crees que puede ser?—pregunto Jonh, espantado por la idea de no poder hacer digievolucinar a su digimon.

—debe ser algún científico loco o un digimon con complejo de amo del mundo— dijo Daisuke molesto— si tan solo pudiera hacer que ExVeemon tuviera su cuello entre sus manos.

—No te preocupes Daisuke seguro todo se arreglara— dijo Zoey abrasado a Daisuke por la espalda.

—Oigan y que tal si vamos a jugar futbol— dijo Jun intentando que Zoey quitara la mano de Daisuke.

—No estoy de ánimo luego los veo— dijo Daisuke, alejándose de sus amigos.

Al terminar las clases, Jun y Jonh se fueron al centro a comprar las últimas cartas de su colección, Zoey y Sakura se fueron juntas a la casa de la primera. Por último, Daisuke fue por Veemon para ir a buscar alguna solución al problema.

Pero en eso algo ocurrió. La parte más alta de un edificio empezó a congelarse. Jun y John lo vieron y fueron con Patamon y Leomon para ver qué pasaba, ya que poco a poco toda la ciudad fueron empezaron a congelar, incluso las personas.

—Nuestras armas no sirven —le dijo una mujer atacado— ¿Qué hacemos, señor?

—diríjanse a los refugios de emergencia y activen los sistemas de temperaturas auxiliares. Témenos que impedir quedarnos como bloques de hielo —La orden fue acatada mucho antes de que unos frijimon irrumpieran la sala en la que Takato y su grupo se avían escondido.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que todo eso lo estaba provocando un digimon. Este era de apariencia pálida, con los ojos rojos, grandes y afiladas garras, de figura delgada, pero capaz de emanar miedo. John ya había oído hablar de él, un ser de las tinieblas, un ángel caído: IceDevimon.

John, el compañero de Patamon, intento hacer digievolucinar a su compañero, pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Las palabras de Daisuke fueron ciertas, los digimon no podían alcanzar la etapa Campeón, pero Leomon y IceDevimon eran de ese nivel.

— ¿sorprendido? —pregunto el ser de figura demoniaca. No esperaba respuesta, tampoco la necesitaba, pero el ver su cara incredulidad fue el inicio de su diversión— Los digimon no pueden alcanzar la etapa campeón mediante esos aparatos, solo de manera natural, Leomon estaba libre de esa regla.

Musia de fondo: Slash

—Leomon somos los únicos que podemos detenerlos —dijo Jun meintras sacaba sus cartas —Cambio de carta: Conexión de máxima velocidad —dijo Jun mientras deslizaba una carta por su digivice.

Leomon lo golpeó varias veces con su espada. IceDevimon logro recuperarse y logro darle un golpe, haciendo que el digimon bestia retrocediera. Entonces Leomon volvió a querer cortar a su enemigo, pero esta vez fallo, ya que no estaba bajo en efecto de aceleración.

Fin de la música.

—Maldición es fuerte— dijo Jun molesto.

—No te preocupes —dijo Lemon— sigamos así, el no será capaz de vencernos.

— ¡yo no contaría con eso! —exclamo el ángel caído. Elevando sus manos al aire, empezó a hacer que una fuerte ventisca se formara en el lugar. Los cuerpos de los humanos y de los digimon se congelaron, dejando al descubierto sus cabezas— la primera fase del plan ya está listo. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que las defensas de su mundo caigan.

En medio del lugar yacía una especie de pilar, con una maquina esférica que despedía rayos a cada segundo. IceDevimon explico que fueron los humanos quienes ayudaron en su construcción, lo único que él tuvo que hacer fue conseguir eso por lo que los humanos serían capaz de matarse: dinero. Luego de eso, todo era cuestión de esperar hasta que estuviera listo y empezar con el ataque masivo a todo el planeta.

— ¿Por qué nos dejas con las cabezas libres y nos cuentas todo esto? Solo tienes que matarnos y ya, asunto arreglado —dijo Jun molesto.

— ¡Mejor no nos ayudes Jun!— grito John.

—Aunque mi deseo es poder matarlos, tendrán que esperar a que lleguen mis superiores. Yo solo cumplo sus deseos —dijo IceDevimon.

—Te lo digo, mátanos —le sugirió Jun— un pequeño ataque o cortarnos las cabezas, cualquier cosa sirve. Te puedo apostar cinco billetes a que al final te arrepentirás de habernos matado antes.

—No caeré en eso, nada podrá salvarlos esta vez —Entonces llegaron Zoey y Sakura que lo habían visto todo. Zoey sabía que Salamon no podría digevolucionar, por lo que serbia como apoyo de Gatomon. Zoey uso una carta de escudo en su digimon, poniéndose enfrente del digimon felino, acercándose al enemigo tan rápido como podían.

Una vez cerca, Gatomon uso sus garras, pero IceDevimon congelo a ambos digimon ahora que estaba cerca. El ser helado mostro una sonrisa siniestra. Era lógico, para él, que ni uno de ellos podrían ganarle, son solo unos niños en comparación con su persona. Pero antes de poder hacer algo más, sintió varios golpes en su vientre. Todo estaba planeado, Gatomon y Salamon solo eran un cebo para hacer que Veemon se le acercara.

Daisuke uso combinaciones con sus cartas, dándole a Veemon mayor velocidad y más fuerza en sus golpes. Antes de que IceDavimon se repusiera, Daisuke uso otro cambio de carta, dándole a Veemon la habilidad de dar patadas de fuego. Aun así, no tenían la fuerza suficiente como hacerle frente al digimon oscuro.

Veemon y los niños empezaron a congelarse, o al menos eso hubiera pasado, de no ser porque el digivice de Daisuke empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad. Todo su cuerpo se descongelo y del digivice apareció una especie de huevo, de color rojo y con un raro aspecto.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo Daisuke. Entonces escucho una voz —Es el digiegg del Valor y es tuyo.

Musica de fondo: Break up

Pronto, tomo la forma de una carta roja con el emblema del valor. El castaño no perdió tiempo en usarla.

—Cambio de carta: Carta del Valor —dijo Daisuke deslizando la carta en su digivice.

—Veemon armor digievolucion a Flamedramon el valor en llamas.

—Es imposible —exclamo IceDevimon, cansado de tener que estar luchando contra simples niños— se supone que son incapaces de hacerlo.

El digimon oscuro intento congelar a Flamedramon, pero el poder de este impidió ser congelado, en vez de ello, fue el lugar el que empezó a descongelarse. Flamedramon lanzo varias bolas de fuego, rematando con un bólido de fuego.

Fin de la música.

Mientras el edificio y toda la ciudad eran descongelados, Jun buscaba incansablemente algo entre las cajas de algunos escritorios— lo encontré —exclamo, moviendo unos papeles en el aire.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto John— no me digas que esos son…

—así es amigo. Son cinco billetes verdes, una apuesta es una apuesta —dijo Jun, sintiéndose victorioso a haber ganado, o robado, algo de dinero.

—niños, que es lo ¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí? —pregunto un hombre, terminando de descongelarse— este no es un parque de juegos, salgan de este edificio.

Aunque todos los niños estuvieron quejándose mientras bajaban en un ascensor, el hombre siguió tratándolos como simples niños traviesos.

En cualquier otro momento, Daisuke se pudo sentir imponente ante la idea de poder hacer digievolucionar a Veemon en Flamedramon, pero no esa vez. Durante todo el camino a su casa estuvo escuchando los reproches de sus amigos. Además de que Zoey y Sakura estuvieron hablando de su nueva carta, como si no hubiera otros temas más importantes. Pero además de eso Daisuke vio que en su digivice estaba en la pantalla un símbolo a lo cual Veemon dijo que era el emblema del valor.

Por otro lado, Takato hacia un recuento de los caídos, de no ser por la ayuda de Renamon y Guilmon, era probable que los atacantes hubieran acabado con sus vidas. El castaño declaro un estado de alerta en las bases que aun no habían sido atacados.

Además, ordenó a sus científicos que empezaran a trabajar en una maquia que pueda hacer digievolucinar a los digimon. Los civiles aun no sabían que corrían peligro, y decidió dejarlo así. Si todos se enteraban de que estaban en un alto riesgo, cundiría el pánico en las calles. Esa acción podía ser muy peligrosa, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

Algunas docenas de humanos y digimon habían caído durante el ataque y varias maquinas dejaron de funcionar. Fue un duro golpe a las defensas de la base, pero eso no impediría que algo así lo detuviera.

—Rika, tenemos que juntar a todo el equipo. Informales que sus hijos no tienen que saber que están aquí —ordeno Takato, intentando descansar en una cilla lo más que podía.

—lo hare. No dejes que el estrés te supere. Necesitamos que estés en óptimas condiciones —dijo Rika, poniéndose en contacto con Yuri y otros amigos.

Mientras tanto en una parte de la ciudad 2 sombras estaban viendo todo.

—Crees que fue buena idea dárselo tan pronto acuérdate que él es peligroso —dijo una de las sombras.

—No te preocupes te aseguro que sabrá usarlo y además tu sabes porque es así —dijo otra de las sombras.

**Fin**

**Espero que les gustada**

**Dejen review, comentarios sujerencias.**


End file.
